Homo Aquarius CH1
by kneesweakarmsspaghetti
Summary: Sollux has been a marine scientist for a while now, and has quite the reputation. So when he's asked to do a study on the behaviors of Homo Aquarius, a species previously unable to be studied, he takes the offer. Little does he know that Homo Aquarius, is not as peaceful as it was once thought. There is more to learn about mermaids in mythology than paper, after all.
1. Chapter 1

**_Journal Page 217._**

**_June 2nd._**

**_Subject: homo aquariiu2_**

**_ii have only 2een my new 2ubject iin piicture2, and two bee hone2t ii am iimpre22ed by how good hii2 condiitiion ii2._**

**_he wa2 found 2tranded on a beach, and though hii2 2peciie2 ii2 known, no rea2earch ha2 been done. (of cour2e untiill now)_**

**_ii wiill bee headiing down two the lab two 2tudy hiim iin three day2, and have been told two approach wiith extreme cautiion, a2 iit ha2 kiilled two guard2 who were liightly armed._**

**_there were no 2iign2 of a 2truggle and from the 2ecuriity camera2 iit look2 liike they wa2 2iimply lured iintwo theiir death2._**

**_thii2 wiil truly be iintere2tiing._**

**_Journal Page 218._**

**_June 4th._**

**_Subject: compliicatiion2_**

**_more guard2 have been kiilled by the 2peciimen, and 2ome 2ciientii2t2 wii2h two extermiinate hiim._**

**_ii have been forced two go two the contaiinment faciiliity twoday iin order to a22e2 weather or not two kiill hiim._**

**_ii hate goiing two work early. _**

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are a top scientist, well, on your job description anyway. You honestly would rather be studying video games, rather than marine life. You didn't even know how to swim. But of course your parents wanted you to do something incredible and amazing, so they chose the field of study for you. All that aside, you were now heading to a not-so-nearby research building. It used to be a temporary holding gate for recovering marine mammals, but funding had forced it to shut down. Luckily a group of marine biologists bought out the place, so now it was just a research/containment facility. And you were just some shmuck who had to study whatever they were holding.

By the time you reached the facility, the sun was going down, and the horizon was a fabulous orange. You didn't really care though, you just wanted to get to work. You get all your things from your car, and double check that you locked it before you enter the building.

Due to the nature of this study (and how far away you lived), you would be staying in the facility for a month. That is, assuming the subject is deemed stable enough for study. You enter the building and are immediately greeted with excited, and worried scientists.

"Mr. Captor, we were worried you wouldn't make it." One said, seeming to relax as he realized, yes, you were actually here.

"I wouldn't mith thuch an opprotunity, Parker." Yes you would. You would miss it and play Minecraft, and be happy with yourself.

"We've prepped your room, as well as the observatory. Luckily for the crew, the creature has been hiding in the cave we built. We still don't know how it managed to get those five guards. We have the entrance to the top of the tank locked, so that you can't get to it, and in turn won't suffer the same fate." A woman spoke, handing you a waver to fill out. You've worked with her before, Pixies, you think her name was.

"Thank you mith Pixthies... May I athk how the guardth died exthactly?" You look over at her calmly, this was only information you needed to help understand the creature. Though you were also somewhat curious.

She paused before she started to speak. "From the video we have, we can see the guards being led up to the top of the tank. The creature and guard would normally sit there for a few moments longer, before the creature would pull them in and... Start devouring them alive..."

You were silent before you told the other scientists you didn't need them there anymore, and that you were going to go see the specimen yourself.

"We'll be monitoring you on the security cameras, so if we see anything going wrong, we'll come get you." Miss Pixies assured with a nod and a smile. And you wondered if a smile was really appropriate at the time.

It was time to do what you've been driving ten hours to do, and slowly you open the door to the observatory. It was clean, and lit mostly by the vast blue waters in the holding tank. You glance around before you make your way to the tank, eyes searching for the creature you saw in the photographs. You waited there for a good three minutes before you saw movement, a flash of purple and then as if in an instant the creature is swimming into view. His tail flowed behind him gracefully, and the fins resembled those of an angel fish. From what you could see, however, there were no scales, only smooth flesh. Interesting. His eyes were large, and his pupils seemed to resemble those of a cat's. Those eyes stared at you for a moment, pupils mere slits before relaxing into a familiar circle.

You could hear something, it wasn't a sound you've ever recognized, and you didn't realize until a moment later that it was coming from the creature. Soon smaller higher notes were added to the sound and you knew this was some form of communication. The creature's fins flutter gently and he moves closer, the sounds he was making getting louder as he made his way to you. It placed a webbed hand on the glass, and you simply watched.

What happened next, however, caught you off guard.

"Are you my jolly sailor bold?" It asks you, and you take a bit of a step back. What?

Did this thing seriously just talk? You couldn't really reply due to the glass, but you simply raise a brow and shake your head.

The creature frowns slightly before smiling, and speaking once more. "Maybe this will help you remember."

It pauses, and the sounds stop for a moment. You wait calmly for it to do whatever it was going to do.

_"Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray, down by the walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay. Conversing with a young lass, who seemed to be in pain. Saying "William when you go I fear, you'll ne'er return again.""_

Singing. It started singing. And those small noises started again, harmonizing with his voice in a way that was almost unnaturally beautiful. You couldn't help but take a step closer, eyes trained on the creature curiously as it continued.

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold. His hair it hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal. My happiness attend him, wherever he may go. From Tower Hill to Blackwall, I'll wander, weep and moan. All for my jolly sailor, until he sails home."_

You could hear three or four distinct notes, all being sung at once. It was the most incredible thing you've ever heard. No other creature you've ever studied had such capabilities. You felt yourself being drawn nearer, though your mind was nearly blank, your eyes trained on the creatures. It placed a hand once more onto the glass, and you felt compelled to do the same. Your heart was being pulled in, and you couldn't help but let out the smallest smile.

_"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold. There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold. My father is a merchant, the truth I now will tell, and in great London City, in opulence doth dwell. His fortune doth exceed 300,000 gold, and he frowns upon his daughter, who loves a sailor bold. A fig for his riches, his merchandise and gold, true love has grafted my heart, give me my sailor bold."_

He's starting to swim away, and you almost feel panicked, following him as he just swam, still looking at you and singing with all of those voices... Soon you're climbing stairs, not even aware that you were doing so, but once you're on the fourth step, you're yanked away with a start, snapping back into reality to hear the creature hiss. It was a primal and hateful, and you glance over in a blur to see him swimming away back to the cave. The voices of those around you are muffled and it takes you a moment before you can fully understand them.

"Mr. Captor! Mr. Captor! What are you doing? What happened?" It was Miss Pixies speaking, but in your mind all you could think about was that voice.

"... He thtarted thinging and then... I can't remember what happened." You say, trying to remember what happened, but honestly, all you remembered were those eyes, and his voice.

There was a collective pause before Pixies spoke up once more. "Sirens." It was a whisper, and she sounded fascinated. You were still in a daze, so you had to try and understand what she meant.

"What?"

"Sirens! You know, they lured sailors to their deaths and then ate them! Why didn't I think about that sooner!" She bonked herself on the head with a sigh.

You told Parker to go re-watch the security cameras, and told Miss Pixies to try and get some recording equipment, now sure that the specimen would not be euthanized. You on the other hand were told to go get some sleep, which you didn't mind at all. You walked around until you found your room, throwing your suitcase to the side and flopping onto the bed.

You fell asleep quickly, but your dreams where haunted with the voices and the eyes of the creature in that tank.

The next month would be an interesting one.


	2. Chapter 2

These humans.

They think they can overcome your song, they think they can manipulate you into coming out of hiding? Fools, the lot of them.

Though, you suppose you can admit you are pretty hungry, you haven't fed in days, and what food they've given you is no doubt already rotten. Damn these vile and treacherous humans. You didn't deserve this! You were a prince! Well... You would be if that blasted witch would let you have her daughter. You were of nobility, you were strong, you were feared, you saw no reason she could ever deny you that right. Uhg, alright no more mulling about, you have to try and find something to eat. But would the humans be there watching you? You were stuck between a cave and a hungry place, and it was difficult to really decide which was more important. Secrecy, or hunger? Hm... Nope, you can't deal with this anymore, you had to eat.

You slowly glide towards the entrance, eyes narrowed and facial fins lowered. You hated the humans for incarcerating you in this hellish prison, with false rock, and not another creature in sight, other than them of course. But you are Eridan Ampora, and you knew you could get out of this, you just had to be more cunning than those soft skinned humans. This was not hard, and maybe by the end of this night, you will be feeding on human flesh once more, as your kind has been doing for centuries.

Slowly you continue to swim out into the open, and luckily they turned off those blasted lights, however they made them appear in the first place. Unfortunately this darkness would not last long, it seemed as though you had company. You pay no attention to the invisible wall, now just focusing on finding what little food this wasteland holds, refusing to ask for any help from those filthy creatures. You swim close to the sand, casting clicks to use your mind's eye, scanning the sand for any signs of life. Luckily for you, there was a small fish hiding just under the surface, and as quickly as you saw it in your mind, your hand shot down and scooped it up, claws digging into it so it would not be able to escape.

You were not a graceful eater, but then again who really was? That, and you have been starving. You quickly tear the fish in half, chewing on it thoughtfully as you glance over to see which one of those bottom feeders is there. Of course, it's him; the one with the odd eyes. Had things gone your way he would already be in his grave, sadly you've had to deal with him for the past while. You haven't made things easy for him though. You've been coming out when he sleeps, making sure he can't watch you. Today would only be slightly different, seeing as you would probably continue scavenging the sand floor to find more food and not much else.

You see him move and you stay still as you watch him speak into an odd looking device, and as much as you hated to admit it, you were curious. Humans were vile and heinous, but they had such fascinating technology, much more advanced than any other member of your species could even dream of. Well, except for you of course. You were always fascinated by the trinkets you found on the ocean floor, even managing to make a small music box play again, though the sound that emanated from it was little more than clinks of rusted metal. It was exciting, but also a bit disappointing.

You watch as another human comes in with a holding device, and you wonder what might be in it. Your growling stomach, however, stops you from watching the humans any further, and now you're back to covering the sand with clicks, hoping to find a bit more food. Perhaps it was the human inside, but it was almost on queue that more fish were dumped into the tank, alive, and that was enough to get you going, you didn't even swim to the surface to try and kill whichever human was there, which was a first. The only thing you were concerned with was filling your stomach, and when you had, you retreated back into your cave, unwilling to let the humans watch you any longer.

When will you be free from this place?


End file.
